


Angel's Tale

by CleoNut



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Memories, Christmas Special, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoNut/pseuds/CleoNut
Summary: As Seungcheol watched his friend, his mind brought back memories of his childhood. "You really do look like him" he thought "You really do look like my beautiful angel."
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 24





	Angel's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas Carol, inspired by the song "Angel's Tale", written and composed by Hyde.
> 
> Cover by Bluefeeling_  
> Editing by Lucarat17  
> Spanish version available on Wattpad (follow me like Cleo Nut)
> 
> Registered in Safe Creative with the code 20082551118691.  
> All rights reserved

It was a cold day like any other day before Christmas. That afternoon, SeungCheol and JeongHan went to the center for gifts. It was crowded. People were running from one place to another looking for overdue gifts, just like ants in honey. Moreover, the snow was still falling, covering every corner of the sidewalk.  
After two hours of intense searching, they still had nothing. They were exhausted, hungry, and wet.

"I've had enough!" Seungcheol roared.

"I warned you to buy in advance" Jeonghan complained.

"I know! But it's too late for that" Seungcheol lamented.  
Jeonghan sighed. 

"Never mind. We'd better go get something hot to drink."

They walked to the nearest coffee shop, however, the place was packed. They bought coffee, willing to drink it even on the sidewalk. They both were walking, drinking the comforting, warm liquid, when a snowdrift slid down from the roof, and fell on Jeonghan's head, leaving his hair and coat covered with white specks, and his delicious coffee, scattered on the ground. Seungcheol had to hold onto the wall to keep from falling due to his laughter. 

"It's not funny!" Jeonghan exclaimed, trying to shake off the snow.

"Sorry" the boy apologized, containing himself. 

As Seungcheol watched his friend (who was trying to get rid of the cold white cloak), his mind brought back memories of his childhood. 

"You really look like him" he thought "You really look like my beautiful angel".

It was around this days, ten years ago. Seungcheol had turned six, had grown up a bit, had been a good boy, and felt brave enough to ask for his first bicycle as a present. And Santa brought him exactly the one he wanted. It was beautiful! Blue and white, with little silver training wheels and a light on the front that lit up when he pedaled.  
Dad told him they were going to the park after work. He was so excited and impatient, that he asked mom if fad would be home soon every twenty minutes. And when his mother finally told him his dad was on his way, Seungcheol ran to his room, put on his earmuffs, scarf, grabbed his gloves and coat, and sat on the porch to wait for him. Half an hour later they were in the park. And although the day was almost gone on the horizon, there were still people enjoying Santa's gifts, just like them.

"Cheolie!" dad called him "Don't go so fast! And don't get out of my sight!"

"Yes daddy!" Seuncheol replied, in a childish voice. 

He quickly mounted his bicycle and started pedaling. It was wonderful! He felt like he was flying. Suddenly, a little light crossed his path. Seungcheol stopped in his tracks. Blue and bright, like a little dancing star. He was fascinated! He tried to catch it in his little hands, but the little star flew away over his head. Then another green little star joined him, and then a third one, smaller and orange. They were beautiful! Seungcheol followed them as they danced in the air, mesmerized by their beauty. He was so enraptured, that he forgot it was nighttime, he forgot he was in the park, and he also forgot dad.  
As he went deeper into the forest, more little lights joined the race. Each one a different and unique color; some bigger, some smaller, and a soft murmur accompanied their dance.  
Finally they stopped by a large willow tree in the middle of the forest. They perched on its branches and glowed like a Christmas tree. Seungcheol stopped to contemplate it. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his short life. He thought he would never see anything more beautiful than that, until he noticed the boy standing next to him.

"An angel" Seungcheol thought.

The boy wore a gray suit, not too light and not too dark. His golden hair waved even in the absence of wind, and his skin, pale as moonlight, glowed with its same intensity. And though the willow glowed beautifully, it was no match for his beauty. 

"Yes" Seungcheol tought "He must be an angel." 

He had been watching him silently for a while, when the angel spoke.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he said, gazing at the willow tree. 

"Y-yes" stammered a shy Seungcheol, who had frozen because the sweetness in the boy's voice. 

They both remained silent, watching the spectacle. The dancing lights flitted around, illuminating everything in their path. And after a few minutes, they began to fade, one after another, until the willow tree returned to normality. Only then, the little boy discovered that, even though there were no lights anymore, even though he was in the middle of the forest, even though there was no moon, there was darkness because that boy was shining by himself. That confirmed his suspicions: that boy really was an angel.

"I think it's time for you to go back" the angel said, suddenly.

Then, Seungcheol remembered where he was, and his father. Only in that moment, he realized he was lost, and began to sob.

"I don't know how to get back to daddy" he wailed, frightened.

"Oh! Don't worry" the angel replied, kneeling down to be level with the kid "I know the way."

He gently cradled the kid's cheeks in his warm hands, and wiped away his tears.

"I will protect you" He whispered.

Seungcheol and his angel walked silently side by side. The kid held the boy's hand while dragging his bicycle with the other hand. Mom always reminded Seungcheol not to talk to strangers. However, his childish heart told him it was okay, because his angel would never hurt him.  
The snow began to fall again, the cold was increasing, and the little boy's boots were wet. His body shivered, and his teeth chattered slightly. 

"Are you cold?" The angel asked.

Seungcheol nodded his head in agreement. The angel stopped, and hugged the kid tightly. Seungcheol closed his eyes. The angel smelled sweet, like a freshly baked vanilla cake. His skin was warm and soft, and his arms, were kind and protective. Suddenly, Seungcheol's cold body was invaded by a soft warmth, which covered from his ears to the tips of his toes. And calmness filled his heart and soul. Seungcheol stopped shivering. The snow was no longer cold, but warm like cotton candy. As it fell from the sky, leaving a thin white blanket over their bodies, Seungcheol wished that embrace would never end.

"Do you feel better?" The angel asked. 

"Yes" Seungcheol replied.

"We'd better get going" the angel said "Your father must be worried."

He took the kid's hand, and they set out on their way back again. 

"Seungcheol!" They heard "Seungcheol! Where are you?"

"It's daddy!” Seungcheol said, excited. But his face turned serious immediately "Do you think he'll be upset with me?" he asked, worried.

"I think he will be as happy to see you as I am!" The angel replied "I'm so grateful to see you again, Cheolie ..." he added. There was nostalgia in his voice.

Seungcheol looked at him in confusion. 

"Do you know me?" Seungcheol asked.

"Yes" the angel replied "We met a long time ago, from another life".

Suddenly, a thought came to Seungcheol's head, a blurry memory of past lives. The image of a blond boy smiling sweetly and adorably at him flashed through his mind. They both stood there, staring at each other, as if nothing else existed in the world, until they heard the voice calling for Seungcheol.

"Go with your dad" the angel urged him.

"But I don't want to leave you!" Seungcheol protested.

"Don't worry" the angel replied "We will see again, I promise".

Seungcheol nodded, let go of his hand, and slowly advanced towards the lighted area where the voice came from. When he finally came out of the forest, he saw his father, and ran to hug him. 

"Seungcheol!" Dad hugged him tightly "Where were you, I told you not to stay away from me!"

"I'm sorry, Dad" the kid apologized "I followed the fireflies and got lost in the forest. But I wasn't afraid because the angel protected me!"

"What are you talking about, honey?" His father said, relieved to have finally found his son. 

"My angel, dad! Look!" Seungcheol exclaimed, pointing to the place where he saw to the golden-haired boy for the last time. However, he had vanished. 

"Let's go back home," dad said.

Since then, Seungcheol asked every day to go to the park, and every time he saw a firefly, he followed it, to see if by a miracle, his angel would come back for him. But he never came back. Even when he let go of his mother's hand, pretending to get lost (and he really did get lost), even when he asked every shooting star to bring his angel back, even when he asked every Christmas, his angel never came back. 

And then, one day, when he had given up all hope, it happened. There, sitting two pews away from him, was a new boy. He had golden hair, his skin was white as moonlight, and his smile lit up the room. His name was Jeonghan. Seungcheol couldn't believe it. It was him! His angel was sitting two meters away from him! 

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

The boy's voice brought Seungcheol back to reality. He was so dumbfounded, that Seungcheol didn't notice that he was staring at him with his mouth open. 

"It's just that... you look like someone I know." was all Seungcheol could say.

"Yeah?" The boy asked "Who's?"

Seungcheol thought tell him the story, but then he regretted it. Who in his right mind would believe the tale about his angel? He remembered the times he tried to convince his parents of the truth about his story. In the end he decided to lie, however he needed to meet that boy.  
Later, Seungcheol discovered that Jeonghan was not the angel he thought, at least not all the time. He was indeed a sweet and tender boy, very smart and bold, but he could also be very irritable and moody, especially when he was sleepy or tired. Still, he was the most valuable person in Seungcheol's life, the one whose smile brightened his day. 

Now, seeing him covered in snow, he thought of his angel more than ever. 

"Hannie" Seungcheol called to him "come with me. I want to show you something."

He took him by his hand, and dragged him into the park. 

"What are we doing here? It's cold and getting dark" the boy complained. 

"Just wait." 

Suddenly, a little light appeared floating in front of them. Blue and small, dancing in the air. Then, it was joined by another, and another. Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan's hand again, and dragged him deep into the forest. Jeonghan protested, he wanted to go back, but Seungcheol did not hear him. The boy was about to explode, when his friend stopped. 

"There" Seungcheol whispered, pointing with his finger.

In front of them, the willow tree lit up, as bright and beautiful as a Christmas tree.

"Woah!" Jeonghan exclaimed, amazed "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

"Yes" Seungcheol confirmed, watching his friend "although I've seen something even more beautiful..."

And as he admired Jeonghan’s beautiful smile, Seungcheol knew he was right. He was no longer afraid like the first time, not only because he know the path, but also because his angel kept his promise, and returned to protect him. And this time, Seungcheol would never let go of his hand again.

The end.


End file.
